the lonely life of a queen of war
by octavias curse
Summary: a story of a picture that I found where twilight sparkle was wandering somewhere and came across items that reminded her from her friends I emphasised it and made it a work of my own


**The lonely life of a queen of war**

As the battle of raging war came to a close, the burning fires of chaos that had singed the town to a crisp began to fade away, the thick black smoke that engulfed the town began to vanish without a trace to finally show the towns burnt remains. A solitary queen who won the war wandered through her town amongst the thousands of burnt bodies, disfigured souls that lay on the ground smelling of fire and rot in a judgement they did not deserve.

As the queen wandered around the town to see the destruction of her once beautiful and graceful town she came across a devastating sight. Laying in the heart of the destroyed town lay her four best friends, each looking in pain and sorrow of different proportions, her emotions filled deep within her, her soul damaged by the gory sight of her long-time friends, friends she fought with, friends she played with, friends that were there for her to the very end lay dead in front of her. She fell to the darkened ground letting out a scream of crying pain, so loud it could have been heard across the entire town. Holding her head into her hands and in a continuous flood of tears, she was oblivious to anyone or anything around her.

As a lonely young girl came out from the cold shadows, her clothes were burnt from the fires and her face was blackened by the thick darkened smoke. She slowly walked up to the emotion filled queen and put her arm around her to show her some form of comfort, she then lifted her up onto her trembling feet and guided her back to her empire where she would be safe and away from all the pain that was caused by the destructive war.

Five years had passed since the war had finished and the countless months of reconstruction had also passed. The vibrant queen, shining in her glory and neon coloured dress, walked from her chambers into the hall of her glistening empire to grace her subjects on the new, burning bright day, "good morning your majesty" they all said in synchronicity bowing at the same time, a smile grew on the queens face as she embraced the bowing subjects. "Good morning" she replied back to them in a happy and harmonious tune, happily walking down long winding corridor she came across gifts given to her by her new subjects, she turned to the first gift and stared at it intensely, there stood on a table a set of three really large and blood red apples, she stared at them in deep emotion-filled thought. Memories of her closest friend flooded back to her mind as one of her friends happened to be the best apple seller ever known to her town, somehow managing to control her emotions she walked further down the corridor without another word.

After a little while of walking she came across another set of gifts, hanging on a nail in the wall was a crystal charm, tears formed in the queens eyes as she stared aimlessly at the crystals for another of her friends was a crystal charm maker until her untimely demise. As she looked closer at the crystals she noticed reflected on the wall behind them was a beautiful rainbow from the crystals, bursting into tears from the sight of the rainbow she was like a frozen cold statue for the rainbow reminded her of her most loyal friend who used to make rainbow coloured art for her and her friends.

The queen, no longer being able to control herself nor her emotions fell to the cold hard ground holding her head into her hands like she did all those years ago. One of her new subjects walked up to her holding 3 balloons, she tapped the shoulder of the queen to get her attention as she spoke in a calm and soothing voice, "Ms Twilight?" she said silently to the to the queen while the queens head slowly tilted up to the subject to see the balloons, after noticing the balloons she teared even more but also grew a smile as she spoke in a broken hearted voice, "thank you Diane". The queen then stood up and took the balloons from the subject and slowly walked back to her chambers and was never to be seen again. It is said that after that day she committed a violent suicide so she could be with her friends in heaven, but some say that she simply left her kingdom, but no one will ever know the truth behind that fateful day.


End file.
